myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Argendor
English Description MANNANAUN (aka Argendor) - the banished God in the desert of swift death, Dolphin-God, powerless now "until someone gives back the waves to him." On Gwynddor, this forbidden religion, this god outcast by all the others, has a whole realm of followers in Nebkazon ar Pharon. While the son of Dondra and Jaffna, the dolphin-god Mannanaun (also called Argendor), was a jack-of-all-trades, he got megalomaniac after he became the consort of the mother-goddess Dena, and started a revolt against the fathergod Chnum, in order to become the new head of the pantheon. Twice he started revolt, and twice (like Napoleon) he was thrown down in a concerted effort. At first he had the other gods of chaos on his side: the first war of the gods - Chaos against Order. Some time after he got defeated and sent to exile the first time, he got tempted by Marlilith to join their side, and - insulted by his first defeat - he agreed: the second war of gods - darkness against light. But this time Dena had no inclination to join him in his exile, as she hates Marlilith most of all beings in all worlds. Powerless, nameless with most, he is now the nameless banished god in the exile of his tower in the middle of a deep sea lake somewhere in the deadly desert of Zun. Still the Dark Elves, sometimes labelled "the folk of Marlilith", are rumoured to worship Argendor as well. Deutsche Erklärung Argendor ist einer der Namen oder auch eine der Inkarnationen des Gottes Mannanaun, des Verbannten Gottes. Allgemeines Der Sohn Dondras und Jaffnas, der Delphin-Gott Mannanaun (in einigen Regionen Myras auch Argendor genannt), war einst der Tausendsassa unter den Göttern, mit vielen Talenten, aber auch mit einem ganz besonderen Temperament gesegnet. (Zeitgenössische Terrestrier mag sein Charakter etwas an die besseren Rollen von James Dean erinnern.) Nach dem es ihm gelang, die Liebe der Dame vom See, der in der traditionellen Pantheon-Religion als Muttergöttin bezeichneten und als Gattin des (ihr allerdings häufig untreuen) Göttervaters Chnum geltenden Dena zu erringen, entwickelte er Ambitionen, selbst den Vorsitz des Pantheon zu übernehmen und begann seine erste Revolte gegen Chnum. Insgesamt führte er zwei Rebellionen gegen die überkommenen Herrschaftsverhältnisse an - und zweimal wurde er geschlagen. Bei seinem ersten Versuch hatte er noch andere Götter auf seiner Seite, die wie er selbst für das Chaos stehen: Der Erste Krieg der Götter war der Krieg des Chaos gegen die Ordnung. Einige Zeit, nachdem er besiegt und zum ersten Mal ins Exil geschickt worden war, ließ er sich - verbittert durch die Niederlage und Bestrafung - von Marlilith verführen, sich mit der Finsternis zu verbünden, und so begann der Zweite Krieg der Götter, der Krieg der Finsternis gegen das Licht. Doch als er dieses Mal - vor allem durch den Einsatz seines Vaters, des für das Chaos stehenden Gottes Dondra - erneut besiegt wurde, zeigte Dena kein Interesse mehr daran, ihn in seinem Exil aufzusuchen: Er hatte sich mit ihrer ärgsten Feindin Marlilith verbündet und so seine Geliebte aufs Tiefste verraten. Seiner Macht und auch seines Namens beraubt, ist er nun der Verbannte Gott, der in einem Turm in der Mitte eines tiefen Sees irgendwo in der tödlichen und für einen ehemaligen Gott des Wassers undurchquerbaren Wüste von Zun haust. Die Dunkelelfen, die manche als das "Volk der Marlilith" bezeichnen, sollen gerüchteweise mancherorts noch immer den Delfingott Argendor verehren. Argendor auf Rillanon / Karcanon Auf Karcanon gibt es im Volk der Marhugs, der mit den Wergols des Worbandt Narg Exedron verbündeten Menschen von Marthog, einen Argendor-Kult. Ein Schwarzer Delfin ist sein Zeichen. Tarau ke Mori ist einer der Anhänger des Verbannten Gottes und pflegt selbst die Kerten von denen er schreibt (siehe Bild unten). 600px Argendor auf Gwynddor Auf Gwynddor wird Argendor mit dem Lichtmond in Verbindung gebracht, dessen Leuchten die Sterne (die im Kult dem Nyrgoroth zugeschrieben werden) überstrahlen soll. Auch gibt es hier "Argendors Turm der Verbannung", in den diejenigen Assassinen geraten, die das Selbstmord-Ritual des Chabla-Khala verschmähen. Die Verbindung mit dem Lichtmond Denas, der Turm der Verbannung und der Mißbrauch der göttlichen Macht (die er nach den hiesigen Überlieferungen allerdings nutzte, um die als Dunkelelfin Nyrora den Khala-Orden gründende Assassinen-Göttin Pottundy auf Gorgan zu vernichten), was zur Strafe des Götterrates (Pantheons) führte, zur Vernichtung seiner Heere und Tötung seiner Priester) - all das klare Zeichen dass der Gott von dem hier die Rede ist, derjenige ist, der anderswo auch Mannanaun genannt wird (siehe dort). Der Argendor-Kult ist ein Kult Mannanauns bei seinen Feinden, im Khala-Orden der Assassinen von Gwynddor. Bei den Nebcatlan Gwynndors wird der Delphingott unter dem Namen Nebcanaun verehrt; sie haben die Schwarze Flotte ausgesandt, um den Verbannten Gott zu suchen und zu befreien. Der Name Argendor wird allmählich aber auch ausserhalb Gwynddors immer mehr für den Verbannten Gott genutzt. . * Segment: Gwynddor - Reich: Khala-Orden, Nebkazon ar'Pharon . Category:Gwynddor English Kategorie:Grünes Meer Kategorie:Gwynddor